Barbara Blue
| birthplace = Kansas City, Missouri, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | yearsactive = 1999-present | spouse = }} Barbara Monique Blue (born May 3, 1993) is an American actress. She best known playing Naudia Gorden from Jane Hoop Elementary book series. In June 2011 an the FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the world chart, she is ranked as the 15th sexiest woman in the world. Early life Blue was born in America on May 3, 1993 in Springfield, Ohio. Her birthname Barbara Diane Blue was giving by her father before she was born. She is a daughter to Mark Blue and Daphne Blue (nee: Blackwell). She has a younger brother name, Milo Blue and older brother, Dylan. She is one of the middle child. Blue's grandmother, grandfather, aunt and cousin lives next door to Blue's home for 12 years since they move closer to them. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' (2000-2011) Blue begins her acting career beginning with the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise as Naudia Gorden. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $80 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $972 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. Blue reprised her role into the sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $90 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $876 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Simpson returns for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $795 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Blue returns to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $895 million, outgoing both second and third film. Blue returns as Naudia Gorden to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $134 million in five days and up to $292 million domestically, and $949 million worldwide. Blue came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009 grossing $302 million and $945 million worldwide. In Jauary 2009, Blue than begin filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush; Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1, released on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, released on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year and a half to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the entire franchise. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. All of then were broken by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_–_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2] In total, the film raked $1.330 billion worldwide as of July 2013, which made it the 5th highest-grossing movie in history behind Avatar, Titanic, The Avengers and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. Outside Jane Hoop Elementary In 2006, Blue than stars into Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Replacements The Replacements]. Blue also stars into the films outside the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise. She also make a small appearance in medical drama [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ER_(TV_series) ER]. In 2010, Blue star as Alexis Lewis in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kick-Ass_(film) Kick-Ass]. Blue is interested in reprising her role for the film's sequel. In 2012, Blue than star into blockbuster's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises The Dark Knight Rises], Blue's first post-''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film. Although, she only had a brief apperance, but she described her scenes "dramatic and flaweless". She, however, did appearance in a couple of scenes of the film, including the court scene where she appears as a young patient at court making a trial. She attended the film's world premiere on July 12, 2012. The film, released in theaters on July 20, 2012 in regular and IMAX, received many postive reviews and ranked 87 percent from Rotten tomatoes. After The Dark Knight Rises arrived in theaters, it grossed $30.9 million from midnight showings, which made it the third biggest opening yet behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($43.5 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 ($41.2 million). After it's $75 million opening day, it grossed $160.8 million in it's opening weekend, which made it the 4th largest opening ever behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) The Avengers] ($207.4 million), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_-_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($169.1 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 ($168.4 million). It originally predicated to earn at least $205 million or more, which would be a new record for biggest opening weekend beating The Avengers, but got shorten because of audiences were too afraid to see the film in theters due to the Auora, Colorado shooting during a midnight showing of the film. It, however, has the biggest opening non-3D film ever. In total, the film grossed $1.081 billion worldwide, making it the third highest-grossing film of 2012 behind The Avengers and Skyfall. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kick-Ass_2_(film) Kick-Ass 2] is confirmed, which is set to be released on August 16, 2013. Blue is intersted in reprising her role as Alexis for the film. Personality Blue was homeschooled because she has been focusing on acting as much as school. Although, she did graduated from high school. Blue dated Jane Hoop Elementary co-star Ben Linkin in 2006, by the time she had a crush on him and start filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. The two did first met each other in 2000, but too young to be dating, and will have to wait till they become teenagers. The both even go to the same school together. They remain together for five years until they broke up in February 27, 2011. On April 2, 2011, she confirms that she's dating rapper Bow Wow. They broke up on December 11, 2011 after eight months of dating. Filmopgraphy References #^ Index of Births, Marriages and Deaths in England and Wales, 1984-2005. #^ Bonnie Wright IMDB entry #^ Biography at Bonnie-Fan.com #^ Biography at BonnieWrightOnline.com #^ Biography at Bonnie-Fan.com #^ Bonnie Wright ES See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members External links *Barbara Blue at the Internet Movie Database Category:1993 births Category:People from Kansas City, Missouri Category:American film actors Category:American child actors Category:American telvision actors Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:African-American actors